1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of interface systems, and more particularly to a high speed interface system for connecting mother boards and peripheral device boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, a mother board is generally used for hosting a number of processing devices, such as a microprocessor and a field programmable gate array (FPGA). These processing devices may rely on one or more peripheral devices to transmit, receive, and store data. In order to provide a flexible computing platform, these peripheral devices may be selectively connected to the processing devices. As such, these peripheral devices may or may not be included on the mother board. Instead, the computer system may have one or more peripheral device boards for hosting these peripheral devices. Each of the peripheral device boards may be plugged into or removed from the mother board.
Conventional interface systems may be used to facilitate the coupling and decoupling between the mother board and the peripheral device board. These conventional interface systems may perform reasonably well under normal conditions. However, when being installed in military and/or aerospace apparatuses, which may be deployed in harsh operating environment, these conventional interface systems may fail to perform reliably and consistently. Mainly, the electrical couplings established by these conventional interface systems tend to be unstable when they are under a certain amount of stress, shock, and/or temperature variances.
Thus, there is a need for an interface system that can deliver consistent and reliable performance under harsh operating conditions.